Are you Jealous Yet Jesse?
by trisisabel
Summary: Set during Haunted Suze is tired that Jesse is ignoring her so she asks Paul to pretend to be her boyfriend in order to get Jesse Jealous will Jesse admit his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, i am trying something different. this is set during haunted, Suze is tired of Jesse ignoring her after the kiss, so she decides to make Jesse jealous by dating ... Paul.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

" I have a proposal for you Paul." I can't believe I accually said it- and I can't believe I am accually going to go through with it- but, I can't stand by and let Jesse ignore me any longer- it hurts to much.

Ever since the kiss- which, by the way, was the best thing that ever happened to me, Jesse has been ignoring me, and I can't take it anymore. And maybe going to Paul is going a little to far, but hello? what else am I supposed to do? I can't take it anymore! I need to know if he returns my feelings and I need to know now. And the only way I can find this out, without asking him outright, is to make him Jealous. Which is where Paul comes in.

"Well Suze I thought you would never ask." Paul said, wriggling his eyebrows and advancing towards me.

ummm eww?

"Eww! Paul no!" I said while stepping back. "I just want to ask you to do me a favor." he looked slightly crestfallen, but he let me continue. "see, lately Jesse has been ignoring me after we ... well .. kissed" I said blushing slightly but I gulped and went on. "and I want to know if you would pretend to date me."

Paul's eyebrows went up and then he put his arm around me and said, "well I guess you came around, didn't you suze? finally ready to dump Rico Sauve?"

"Actually I want Jesse to think we are dating so that he gets Jealous." I said hurriedly "You wouldn't have to do much, just take me on a couple dates and send flowers or whatever.." I blushed.

"Why would I help get you and Jesse back together? I think I made it perfectly clear that I think that me and you should be dating" he said trying to edge closer to me again.

"Well ... you'd get to kiss me in front of Jesse.. and make him mad.." I said even though I felt like I had bile in my throat. "or I could pay you" I said hurriedly. Paul put up his hand and toldme that he didn't need the money. and than he said one simple word that made me sigh with relief.

"done"

what do you think? should I continue? Please update!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the encouragement! Well here is chapter two... I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

Paul said he would pick me up at seven. This still gave me a lot of time to go home, get ready, change, put on make-up, and … talk to Jesse. Which was precisely my problem. Yes the whole idea behind this fake dating plan was to make Jesse jealous, and hopefully get him to profess his undying love for me, take me in his arms and kiss me... Off topic much? Ok whatever. But the truth was, that the whole dating Paul thing? Kind of made me feel… Well guilty. And I know I totally shouldn't, I mean I have to find out if Jesse returns my feelings, because a girl can't just wait around forever. I mean I have pride after all, but maybe I shouldn't have asked Paul to do this, maybe I should have asked someone else. I mean I am not a dog; some guy would totally go for me.

So when I actually did get home, I climbed the stairs very, very slowly, while I prayed that Jesse wasn't there. To my relief, Jesse was gone- I know I wanted Jesse here right before the date, because otherwise what was the point? But right now I needed some peace and quiet. I needed to time to prepare myself for this date without the added guilt of dating anyone who wasn't Jesse.

I decided to take a very long bath, bubbles and all. I even washed my hair with the good shampoo. After my long bath that felt amazing, I decided to blow out my hair. I mean this was a date. Even if it was fake, and was with Paul Slater. But still. It counted- sort of. I even took over a half hour to do my make up, and I looked gorgeous. I wondered what I should wear… Jeans? Was this place classy? A skirt?

But in the end I decided on this totally cute black dress that was kind of tight but it looked good on me, considering quite a lot of thigh was showing. I was finally ready.

I checked my watch and it was only 6:30, which was perfect. Now I had enough time to call Jesse for a quick chat. But before I could even think his name, I felt a sudden coldness in the room and then I heard a distinct masculine voice.

"Hello Querida"

Jesse's POV

I stared at her in shock. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed quite a lot of her legs- and I could barely keep my eyes off her. _Stop staring De Silvia!_ I shook my self mentally. Although I had no objection to her dressing like _that_, it certainly complimented her figure. Where is she going?

"Going somewhere Susannah?" I asked her while striding over to her bed to sit down. I looked at her waiting for a response and I saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Actually I have a date." She replied in an airy tone. Suddenly my insides clenched and I suddenly wanted to punch a hole through the wall. But I restrained my self just in time and instead of telling her that I loved her-_You are dead De Silvia! DEAD! She is ALLOWED to date other people. She could never love a dead man!_ I sighed. I can't believe I was so stupid.

"With whom?" I asked in forced politeness. I never really thought about the possibility of Susannah dating other people. It was a selfish thought but thinking about her with another man, with a man who could provide for her like I couldn't hurt. Every time I thought about it, I felt like my insides shriveled up and died. Which was impossible considering I had died one hundred and fifty years previously, and I didn't have any insides. I should know better then to fall in love with someone as vibrant, as beautiful, as strong, as alive as Susannah.

"Paul" she said hurriedly as if she didn't want me to hear. Suddenly my hands began to shake with anger. Him? Paul? She was going on a date with that... That _basterdo? (I don't know Spanish, please forgive me) _He was a (mutters darkly in Spanish).

"You are going out with Paul? After what he did to you? After he tried to kill you?" I said trying to keep an even voice but my voice was on the verge of cracking with anger.

She simply shrugged her beautiful shoulders and said, "What can I say Jesse? Paul isn't so bad and he actually pays attention to me." These words shocked me, how could she think that about herself? How could she think that I didn't love her?

I opened my mouth to say the words that had been threatening to come out ever since I met her- but then I heard Susannah's Mother call up the stairs.

"Susie! Your Date is here!" she called obviously happy, and I felt another pang of jealousy. Then I watched as Susannah walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Paul's POV

"Hello Mrs. Ackerman my name is Paul Slater" I said while shaking the enthusiastic women's hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you". I handed over a rose I had bought for her and she positively beamed.

"Come in Paul, Susie will be right down." She said while leading me over to a chair where I sat waiting for Suze.

I can't believe I was finally going out on a date with Suze, despite the fact that this date was just for the soul purpose of making Jesse jealous, this was practically a dream come true. Suze would soon realize that I was perfect boyfriend material, and not Rico Sauvé who didn't even have the balls to tell her his true feelings.

I looked up and I saw Suze walking down the stairs in a Beautiful tight black dress that showed quite a bit of her sexy legs. I handed her the roses I bought for her and then extended my arm to her.

"Shall we?" I said while she nodded. We walked towards my car, but when we got there I realized we weren't alone.

I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written so at least I tried Crystalx , so anyway review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the encouragement! Don't stop, ok? Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

Jesse's POV

I watched as Paul walked with Susannah towards his car, but he stopped when he saw me. I started to walk toward him, I was ready to pounce. How dare he ? How dare he? But before I could even speak Susannah ran quickly to my side and grabbed my arm.

She whispered. "Please Jesse, Don't do anything stupid- I beg you. We will talk about this later, ok?" she pleaded in my ear and I felt myself calm down a little bit. But when I saw that… that…(Spanish curse) smirking, my body tensed again. I wanted to hurt him for touching her, I wanted to hurt him for being near her, I wanted to hurt him for breathing the same air, but most of all I wanted to hurt him for being alive.

As if sensing my tension, she walked between Paul and me and put her hand on my chest to restrain me.

"Rico Suave" Paul said, nodding with a slight smirk on his face- which I was dying to punch.

"Slater" I growled menacingly.

I started to move forward again but Susannah stopped me. And I immediately relaxed under her gentle touch.

"Listen." Susannah said in a commanding voice. "You guys are going to play nice; ok? Because in this outfit-"she motioned to her dress "I can't really fight, so you guys are going to get along, got it?" she finished with such a harsh note in her voice that me and Paul both nodded simultaneously.

Then she turned to me with a slightly softer expression in her eyes that made my heart flutter. "I'll talk to you later, ok?" she said, and I felt my anger bubble to the surface again. She was going out with Paul .Paul Slater, the same man that had tried to hurt my Querida. But instead of launching myself at Paul, I simply nodded as I watched her walk towards Paul.

He put his arm around her because she was shivering, and then he opened the car door for her and before I could even say goodbye, they were gone.

Suze's POV

This was going well. Jesse seemed to have some negative feelings toward our date which was a definite plus- and he got to see me in this dress, which I must say, looked gorgeous on me. And Paul gave me roses, which was real' sweet of him considering it wasn't a date.

"Where are we going" I asked. I mean he didn't have to take me out to dinner or anything, we could just pretend.

"Sea Mist Café" he replied, his eyes still on the road.

"Paul." I said with exasperation. "This isn't a real date so you don't have to take me anywhere special. We could just go to a deli, or whatever." I mean I didn't really want to seem unappreciative; he really didn't have to do anything but make sure Jesse saw us together.

"But," Paul reasoned, "Jesse could materialize and we don't want him to realize this is a sham." Which was completely true, but I kinda feel guilty, I mean he was being really nice and I wasn't doing anything in return, except- let him kiss me in front of Jesse.

"At least let me pay." I said, but Paul just shook his head.

"I will get this one, don't worry. He said and when I started to protest he said I could get the next one, which made me feel better and realize that Paul wasn't such a bad guy.

Ok I know this is short, but I don't have a lot of time right now so… bare with me. And REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is chapter four- thanks for all the great reviews and support! So don't stop!

Disclaimer: I won nothing

Chapter 4

Jesse's POV

What was taking so long? How long does it take to go get something to eat? It has already been an hour and a half! And Paul is not the most trustworthy guy, and Susannah is in that short dress. _Stop it! _I screamed in my head. Why did it hurt so much to see her with another guy, and not just Paul?

_Because you love her._

But, I can't… I mean she is sixteen and alive. When did I lose my sanity? Why did I have to fall in love, why now? Why now, why … as a ghost? _But Paul isn't good for_ _her. _ I reasoned. He could hurt my Querida. I shook my head and started to pace her room waiting for Susannah to return. But staying here while she was out with Paul was driving me crazy; I don't know how much longer I can stand it, before I materialize in front of them.

Control yourself De Silvia. I scolded.

Suze's POV

Ok, yeah, Paul is still a conceited jerk, but he was being really sweet about the whole "Let's make Jesse jealous so he can kiss me instead of ignore me" thing. He took me out to dinner and I actually didn't hate it. But I couldn't wait until after the date. I would be able to talk to Jesse and say in a 'subtle' way that I didn't like Paul. But I couldn't just go back; I had to make him wait at least two hours. So Paul offered to drive us to the beach, so we could prolong this thing.

Paul's POV

This was pure torture. Don't get me wrong, Dating Suze is nice, but sitting here and trying to keep my hands to myself while pretended to be happy, while she is babbling about Jesse. This is driving me crazy. How much longer can I play this role of Mr. Nice Guy? How much more can I take? It is pretty damn obvious that Jesse loves her; even Father D can see it. So why is she going out with me?

We got to the beach and I parked the car and opened the door for her, trying to get her to see that I wasn't that bad- but I was really surprised when she shot me a confused smile. I had never made her smile before. Maybe she really did like me? I grinned. Excellent.

We started walking down the beach; look at the sun sinking into the clouds. It was actually really pretty. The sky was alight with so many colors. Oranges, pinks, reds, and a faint tint of purple. I looked over at Suze who was looking at the sky too. I smiled. This was a perfect moment if there was ever one, maybe I should kiss her?

I started to lean towards her, but then I saw her shiver. I signed. Why did she have to be cold? I took off my jacket and draped it around her small shoulders.

"Thanks Paul." She said.

"Your welcome." I replied somewhat mournfully since the moment of peace was gone. But maybe I should kiss her anyway, she probably forgot all about De Stupid now, right?

So I leaned in and kissed her.

This was bliss. For a few seconds she didn't stop me then she pushed me away, with her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Paul! This isn't a real date! This is to make Jesse jealous, remember?" she said while moving away from me.

"But Suze-" I said trying to interject.

"But nothing Paul." She said in a firm voice. What did she see in him anyway? I wasn't so bad was I? I am pretty handsome, well at least Prescott thinks so.

"You know you liked it." I said trying to convince Suze of her true feelings.

"I thought we went over this." Se said with anger- which I found really sexy, but when I tried to get closer to her, she just backed away. "Can we go home now?" she asked.

I nodded. There was always tomorrow to convince her.

Jesse's POV

I detected Susannah's anger, as a ghost I am very sensitive to changes in the atmosphere. And since I care a lot about Susannah I can easily detect her anger and when she is scared.

And I felt it now. She was angry at Paul.

My heart surged with hope, and before I could stop myself from going to her, I materialized right in front of her.

Suze's POV

He always had to ruin things didn't he? But before I could start on him again, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Querida"

"Jesse?"

"Cowboy?"

Heeheehee cliff hanger! If you want me to update soon, you got to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of your reviews! So here is chapter 5, it probably sucks but don't tell me that, ok? And this chapter is kind of short, because SOMEONE (not mentioning names, eheem seaxdeep ehemm) was very pushy so now here I am writing chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

Suze's POV

Was it to much to ask to have a normal date? I guess the circumstances were kind of weird, I mean who ever heard about a sixteen year old girl trying to make a hot Latino ghost jealous? But that is so not the point. Why did Jesse come here? Not that I am mad at him, lets face it, when am I mad at him? But I thought he was going to wait at home so we can talk, so what is he doing here, because I am not in the mood to drag Jesse home while Paul makes snide remarks. But did I really have much of a choice?

"What are you doing here?" I said turning to Jesse in utter bewilderment.

"Wait" Paul interrupted. "You call her Querida?" He said while looking to happy for a guy who just got rejected. While Jesse, turned an adorable shade of red.

"_Nombre de Dios"_ Jesse said while running his hand through his short, black, crisp look hair. Which I thought was really cute, a nervous Jesse? Who could resist?

Paul turned to me, looking slightly annoyed but smug. "It is pretty obvious Suze, if he calls you Querida." (For this story Suze doesn't know the meaning of the word yet.)

Jesse, if it is possible turned even redder while he started walking towards Paul.

"Ok, that is enough" I said making a slashing movement with my hand. "I'm going home Paul, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I was afraid that Paul would reveal the plan to Jesse. And if he did Jesse would probably never speak to me ever again.

I gave Paul a quick kiss on the cheek and then grabbed Jesse's hand and started to drag him back home.

"Do you want a ride home Suze?" Paul called after me.

"I'm fine" I yelled back at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders, gave me a quick wink and said, "See ya Suze." And then he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jesse didn't say anything, and I was too frustrated to say anything either so I just kept quiet until we got home, where I exchanged small talk with my mom. Who was really excited that I actually had a date. I smiled for her benefit while Jesse just stood beside me looking dejected. Then I made my escape to my room where I rushed into the bathroom to change because I really couldn't face Jesse right now.

But when I emerged five minutes later, he had dematerialized, leaving me alone in my room.

Yes I know it is short, but again SOMEONE forced me to update when I have NO TIME, so blame that person.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for those who reviewed! And this chapter is slightly longer and I will try to make all my chapters from this point(Not including this one) forward at least a thousand words. So review or I might just forget to update……lol

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Paul's POV (for a change of pace)

When I woke up the next morning I was annoyed that the date hadn't gone as planned. I managed to basically scare Suze off just by kissing her, although it was entertaining to watch Jesse get mad over nothing…. I can't believe that Jesse actually has the balls to call her "Querida" to her face. I know Suze doesn't take Spanish, but what if she decided to look it up?

This situation was really messed up, there were two people in love but they were too blind to see it and another guy, who was stuck in the middle. Hopefully Suze doesn't figure it out, because frankly, I like this arrangement- and I don't want it to change. But considering last night, I am not so sure that Suze wants to continue. But she did kiss me on the cheek, but that was probably just to make Jesse jealous.

So I was really surprised when Suze called me and asked for a ride to school. So as soon as I got off the phone, I got dressed quickly and got ready for school. I hopped in my car and headed to Suze's house, and I was there in a matter of minutes.

She was waiting outside, looking as hot as ever with a black mini skirt on and a green tank top that matched her eyes.

She walked towards my car and hoped in, "Thanks Paul." She said breezily. Then she buckled her seat belt and we were off.

For a while both of us were silent, but then Suze broke it by saying how sorry she was that the date was a failure. She said that she hoped that the plan would still continue.

I just nodded, surprised that she was even speaking to me, last time I put the moves on her, she got really, really mad. But considering that I was doing her a huge favor, getting mad at me wouldn't be the best idea.

"So, could I ask you a favor Paul?" Suze asked sounding nervous. I nodded while keeping my eyes on the road.

Her tone suddenly became more business-like and direct. "Ok Paul, we need to pick it up a notch. Jesse is obviously not jealous, he just doesn't like you. So I was thinking that maybe we could kiss in front of my house? Or maybe you could send me roses? I would pay of course; you would just have to sign the card." She finished somewhat breathlessly but obviously relieved that she got it all out.

I was shocked, and for a while I didn't say anything. But the first thing that popped into my head, was how could she be so blind as to believe that Jesse didn't care about her? But I wasn't going to tell her that, considering she just offered a kiss.

"I'll take care off it Suze, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll buy the roses and send them to you and I will drive you home from school and then we can kiss in front of Jesse, ok?" I said smoothly and reassuringly while pulling into the school parking lot.

I stopped the car and gave her a flirtatious wink, which she blushed at, and then I headed to class with a smile on my face.

Jesse's POV

I was too ashamed to stay and talk to Susannah after what happened last night. I couldn't face her, so I dematerialized until the next day after she had left for school.

When I got to her bedroom and saw that she was indeed gone, I sighed with relief. I needed time to think about this whole situation.

I guess I knew that eventually Susannah would start dating, but t never really crossed my mind. I never really thought of the fact that Susannah was a smart, brave and very beautiful sixteen year old, who was bound to receive some attention form the opposite sex.

But I never thought it would hurt so badly. I never thought that I would feel a pang of pain every time I see her with Slater. I never thought I would lose control so easily.

Did she love him? Like I her? Or did she just think of him as a friend? Did they kiss? I saw her kiss him on the cheek which hurt just thinking about it, but did she kiss him on the lips?

I shuddered, trying to get that image out of my head.

Maybe I should tell her how I feel? I mean there is nothing to lose, she is already with Slater, what could go wrong? I instantly imagined a picture in which Susannah and I were kissing and my heart did a flip in my dead chest. I shook the image out of my head and hung my head in despair. Foolish dreams wouldn't help me now, I have fallen in love, and there is no cure for that.

Suze's POV

School went by rather quickly, thanks to Adams sense of humor. So before I knew it I was in Paul's car on the way to my house. I decided not to think about the kiss because I knew I would start second guessing myself and I totally didn't need that.

We got to my house and I suddenly became very, very nervous. Was I doing the right thing?

I grabbed Paul's hand and brought him towards the bayside window which, if Jesse was up there, would be in plain view.

I put my arms around Paul's neck, while my heart rate quickly. And before I could talk myself out of this, Paul's lips were on mine.

Ok people so review! PLEASE by the way it is over a thousand words, yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You guys are probably thinking that I should have updated sooner. But I was really busy so please let it slide this time. So happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

Eventually Paul went home. Which I was quite relieved about. Kissing Paul is no choir, he is a great kisser, but it seemed so wrong. I felt like all my values were sailing out the window. I felt really petty. By the time Paul drove away, my eyes were brimming with tears.

What had I done?

I wanted to make Jesse jealous, and show him that I was desired in hopes that he would admit his true feelings for me, but instead, the plan seems to be backfiring on me. Because why would Jesse sit idly by, if he really loved me? The anger he was showing was just based on the fact that his _friend_, was dating the guy he happened to hate most of all. Which was kind of depressing; considering that I was doing this solely for him, and he barely seemed to care.

So as I was walking up the stairs to my room, thinking about how much of a loser I am, and hoping against hope that Jesse wouldn't be in my room because I really couldn't face him right now.

But since someone clearly has something against me, and wants to watch me suffer, it so happened that Jesse was there; and by the looks of him he wasn't too happy to see me.

"Your kissing Paul Slater, you are kissing Paul Slater?" he said with such anger and venom that I was surprised that the mirror didn't start to shake.

Really, was it to much to ask to come home and enjoy a relaxing evening? Maybe take a bath, or maybe curl up under my covers and cry?

I signed. "Jesse…." I said walking towards my bed and sitting down while he continued to pace my room. "Can we just drop it, ok?" I asked.

"No we cannot drop it Susannah!" he said in such a loud voice that I was actually pretty surprised, because Jesse never yells.

'Jesse… I don't see what the big deal is." I said looking at his face for the first time. And then I decided to tell him the truth, because Jesse deserved it. But I might just conveniently leave out the part about the whole jealousy thing. "Paul is actually not that bad, and he seems to care about me…which is an improvement. Most guys just ignore me." I said shrugging.

Jesse just looked at me in shock; he stopped pacing for a moment and just stared at me. Which was unnerving since Jesse is at least six feet and all.

"Is that what you think?" he demanded suddenly. "Do you really think that boys don't notice you?" he said, with disbelief etched in his voice.

I flushed at the sudden compliment, but I knew he was merely saying it to make me feel better. "Jesse, guys don't notice me. But Paul does and he is nice to me. So I would really appreciate it if you tried to get along with him." I said because I have really been thinking about giving up on Jesse. It would be convenient, he is nice, hot, and not a bad kisser. And of course it is pretty obvious that Jesse doesn't feel the same way about me.

"Do you really think that nobody cares about you Susannah?" his voice rising and cracking with emotion.

And suddenly very angry I replied with force in my voice. "Well nobody shows it!" I bellowed. "And nobody seems to give a damn about me anyway!" I yelled my temper rising. "You ignored me! And you only started talking to me when I started dating Paul, and that was only because you hate him!" I yelled finally voicing all my pent up hurt and frustration.

Jesse just looked at me with sad eyes and an open mouth. But then he closed it, looking at the floor.

"You certainly don't give a damn about me!" I yelled, tears now streaming down my face. "Is it wrong that I want to be with someone who pays a little bit of attention to me?" I said, crying freely now.

I started to speak again, because I wanted to ask Jesse to leave me cry in peace, but he got there first.

"Susannah, I care about you. I love you." He said in a burst, like he didn't mean to say it, and by looking at his eyes I saw that I was correct.

"Jesse---" I tried to say, I was so happy. Jesse loved me! He loved me! I could sing! But before I could finish my sentence he disappeared. Leaving me more hurt than ever.

Sorry this chapter is short and sorry it took me so long to update it, but I am really busy considering school is ending soon. So if you want a speedy update, you should probably give me lots of reviews…….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suze's POV

The next day I woke up at 5 am because I hadn't slept the night before. I was too busy crying my eyes out over Jesse.

Yes, I had just found out about Jesse loving me and all, which made me really happy, don't get me wrong. But Jesse didn't want to love me. It was probably something he couldn't control. And he is ignoring me, which hurt more then I could say. So that is why, I had to put on a lot of eyeliner to try and cover my very red eyes.

Which, if you came close enough were still noticeable. But what was I supposed to do? My mom would never let me skip school over red eyes. And she would ask why I had red eyes, which I really didn't want to get into right now.

I finished getting dressed and got an apple out of the fridge. It was only 6:30 am. Which sucked because I really didn't want to stay in _our_ room for another half hour until everybody woke up. So I grabbed my bag and decided to walk to school. Maybe I could catch up with CeeCee, we haven't talked all week.

When I got to school it was only 7, so no one was there yet. Not even Father Dominic. Which sucked because now I had nothing to do for an hour. So I decided to go to my locker- and who should I find waiting there, but Paul Slater.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He smirked at me while his eyes went up and down my body making my cheeks turn crimson in the process.

"Actually I just came here to clean out my locker, it is kind of messy." He said with a slightly sheepish grin, and I almost smiled. It was really funny to see Paul embarrassed. But then he pulled me toward him and put his arm around my waist and I remembered that Paul was just Paul.

"Paul…." I said, my words coming out as a whine as I tried to pull away. He held onto me tightly though.

"Well Suze, since no one is here…" he said finishing with a devilish smirk, making sure I caught his drift, which was kind of obvious considering he was continually pulling me closer to him.

"Come on Paul, no." I said while tugging on his hands which were now dangerously low on my back. But he didn't let go, he just ignored my insistent tugging and looked at my face and smiled. But then he looked up at my eyes and his smile slid off his face faster then water. He had noticed my red eyes.

Paul's POV

"Suze have you been crying?" I asked in compete bewilderment because Suze never cried, ever. She then looked away from my face trying to cover her eyes which were red. Before she could answer I filled in the obvious. "You have been crying." I said more quietly then I had intended.

"It's nothing Paul, just allergies." She said in a light and airy voice that didn't fool me. What had happened to her? I was so distracted by her eyes that I let go of her and she slipped from my arms and went towards her locker, fiddling with the combination. Who had hurt her? I would kill whoever the asshole was who hurt here.

"What happened?" I said in a low voice which was close to a growl. She looked at me with shock written all over her face because of my aggressive tone. So I put on a sweet smile and she laughed- which was music to my ears.

"Nothing." She said and then her face clouded over. "Just Jesse stuff." She said with a sniffle as she turned away from me again trying to cover her tears. WHAT DID HE DO?

"What did he do to you, Suze?" I almost yelled. She looked at me weirdly, before responding.

"Well he..." she said faltering and then continuing. " He told me he loved me and then he dematerialized." She said with a completely crushed look on her face that broke my heart. "And I don't think… he is ever coming back again." She finished with a sob.

I was suddenly furious. This was all so ridiculous. Not only is the Suze in love with a frickin' ghost, but they are too blind to see that they both love each other even when a frickin' priest can see it! And why was she in love with him anyway?

"What do you see in that guy anyway Suze?" I said with a slight groan. "He is dead. Dead Suze, DEAD." I said yelling out the last part. "Don't you see this?" I sad pointing to her and me while stepping closer to her and pulling her close. "Don't you understand that I and you are perfect for each other, why waste your time on Rico Sauvé when he doesn't even sticks around long enough!" I yelled.

"Paul, I thought we discussed this. We were only dating to—" She said in an annoyed tone before I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Make Jesse jealous." I said in a bitter tone.

She nodded and then continued undoing her locker combination.

I sighed. " But Suze-" I said in slight desperation.

"No buts about it Paul. I love Jesse." She said the last part with a slight crack in her voice that made my heart ache.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away and said, "Well I don't know how you could love a fool like Jesse when he doesn't even stick around long enough for you and him to be together. But I will always be here Suze." I said grinning. Then I walked away because it was almost eight and it was time to head to class.

Ok this was a slightly pointless chapter, but still. I NEED REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ok so this is going to be one of my last chapters… so you guys should review because it is probably one of the last times you will be able to review….

Jesse's POV

I am such a coward. I haven't returned to her room since I told her that I loved her. How could I do something so stupid? I am supposed to have some control! And here I am hiding after telling her how I feel. How could I do that? How could I make our relationship so awkward? And I told her right after she just kissed Paul, how stupid can I get? And not only is she smart, funny, caring and very beautiful…. But she is alive where as I am a 150 year old ghost.

I decided to materialize into our room because it is 6:30 and she should be downstairs eating with her family.

I see her there on her bed and I am about to materialize back to the beach when I notice that she is crying; and I stop because I can't stand to see her in tears. So instead of running away as I am prone to do, I go over to her and sit on her bed next to her.

She looks up at me startled and then hastily whips her eyes free of tears. She backs away from me and looks at me with such annoyance that I almost cringe and dematerialize again, but I stop myself. I need to make things right again.

"Susannah-" I choke, but then she interrupts me.

"Oh don't you 'Susannah' me Jesse." She said in a hoarse voice because of her crying. "How could you just disappear like that?" she yells, standing up to face me. I try to walk toward her trying to get her to understand but she just backs away and glares at me.

"Querida-" I start again but she makes a slashing movement with her hands, and I immediately fall silent.

"At least let me finish" she says in a quiet voice that shocks me. I thought she was going to shout at me.

"Last time you didn't even let me reply." She says with a sad smile. And I want to go over to her and put my arm around her and comfort her until she smiles again.

"I love you too Jesse.' She says and then turns to leave her room.

She loves you? She loves you! What are you doing standing here when she is about to walk out? After her ! After her! Go!

I rush forward and grab her hand, she turns to me with tears streaming down her face. I pull her toward me and kiss her before she can object. And I realize this is what true happiness is.

Suze's POV

Jesse is kissing me and I can't think of anything else except his lips on mine. All my troubles with Paul and school disappear when he is kissing me and I realize that everything will be all right as long as I have Jesse by my side.

The End

Ok I updated so now it is your turn. Review for the last time ever!


End file.
